Hero
by popprincess1120
Summary: It has been almost two months since 16 year old Inuyasha Takashia commited suicide. His family and loved ones gather at the high school he went to remember him and also to warn others about the sadness caused by depression and suicide. sad & informative.


**Inspirational Song: Hero by SuperChick.**

"Today is a sad day for all who knew and loved Inuyasha Takashia. He was my best-friend, my brother from another family, and my first love. Inuyasha's parents died in a car accident when we were young, and ever since then he has lived with his older brother. Inuyasha would tell me some days he felt sick, not the type of sick where you feel ill but a different type of sick. He would say he felt as if he wanted to crawl into a dark hole somewhere and just wait and die there. I told his brother-Sesshomaru- this, and we both worked together to help him." I say standing in front of the large crowd gathered in the football stadium at Shikon High School.

"Inuyasha…he seemed to be getting happier, he didn't talk about those days where he felt sick. He would laugh with me and he even told me he loved me and his life couldn't have been better. But then…something happened and on our four month anniversary he didn't come to pick me up. So I called his house, no one answered. I decided that I should go to his house to see if he's feeling okay, so I told my mom I was going to walk over and see if he was okay. When I got there…his door was locked, and there was a note hanging on his doorknob. I have the note with me today; I'm going to read it if that's okay."

I take out the note and unfold it; tears start to well up in my eyes as I remember reading this for the very first time.

_** Dear anyone who finds this first;**_

_** I can't take it anymore. They say I'm evil, an abomination. I can't take it, I'm not human, and I'm not a demon. I'm not anything, I'm nothing. I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I love you all but please, I know you tried to help but it didn't end up working I guess in the end. **_

_** Kagome, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I want you to live for the both of us okay? Be happy, I know that there is someone out there who can make you happier than I ever could have. **_

_** I'm not proud of this decision, but it's my only choice. I hope you understand, **_

_** Sincerely with love: Inuyasha T. **_

Sesshomaru comes up and puts his arms around me. I can feel my legs about to collapse out from underneath me from the sobs that are coming out of my throat.

"Kags, I'm going to take you inside and they can do the rest okay? Let's get you to calm down before you perform for us all right?" I nod me head and Sesshomaru walks me inside and sets me on a bench in the dark and empty hallways.

"I…I miss him so much Sesshy, so much it hurts to do much more then sit up. I have spent days just lying in bed crying ever since…ever since he did that. Why Sesshy? What in God's name drove him to do that? Didn't he know it would destroy me? Didn't he understand that…that…"

"It's going to get better Kags, I promise you that." He said sitting down on the floor in front of me.

"Are you ready?" He asks, standing up and taking my hand. I nod my head and we go back outside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have the amazing honor to tell you that Mrs. Kagome Higorashi has written a song that she will be performing to symbolize what we have gathered here for today. We gathered here today to recognize that even some of the happiest seeming people can make a life altering decision. And it is our job, as their parents, their friends, their peers, their teachers to help them and help them to see that no matter how bad life gets, it is never, and I mean that, it is _**NEVER**_ so bad that you must end your own life. And so here it is people, Kagome Higorashi!"

As I step out onto the floor of that huge football field and I here the music start and the lights shine down, it is then that for the first time in almost two months that I have been able to see his face.

"This song is dedicated to my best-friend, and first love, Inuyasha."

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
but we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life**

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made

**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year olds life

You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right

Then I look over, and I see Miroku walk up to me and start to do his part of the song that he insisted on rapping. I smiled and we started to sing and rap our duet. **  
**

**Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door, grabbed a four four out of his father's dressing drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walkin' by  
Not wantin' to intervene  
Cause you wanna exist and never be saved  
So let's wake up and change the world  
Our time is now**

**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

"Thank you everyone, and remember! Life is what 30% what you make it and 80% how you take it. SO don't sweat the small things, because you only have one chance to do this life how you want it. Live, love, laugh as much as you can. Because you never know when it's your time to go!"

** The end**


End file.
